


Repetition

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [55]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Golem!Bing, Golem!Google, Myth AU, Sphinx!Host, Torture, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: "No, please don't, not again, please" with Sphinx!HostRequested on Tumblr by Ahostofsorts
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 9





	Repetition

The sickening crack of the crowbar breaking through the stained clay of Blue’s body silences the room. He can’t even scream anymore, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling as the sand flows out of his body from a new opening, leaving him a broken shell. The Host roars, the sound shaking the very fabric of reality and filling every nook and cranny within the chamber. It bounces back against the walls, reverberating, filled with agony and rage and frustration. Distantly he can hear the rattle of the Host’s chains as he tries to claw himself free, struggling fruitlessly to get to Blue. Yellow sobs to the side, the clink of glass tears continually falling from his face lost in the background. He can’t hear Orange, or Green, but Red is loud as he screams at their captors, his raging having turned to desperate angry begging. 

“Stop! Please- not again, please, we weren’t made for this!” 

The crowbar comes back down again, this time breaking through Blue’s arm, completely dislocating it. The sand that would cushion his heart begins to seep away, and the fire in Blue’s carefully spun glass eyes begins to dim. He can feel his connection to his body severing, falling away with every little grain that spills to the floor. Every word comes slow, swampy, like he’s hearing it underwater and from a farther distance. The Host’s thrashing becomes more frantic, the low buzz of the voices in the background pitching as they work on corralling the Sphinx. 

“No! Please- don’t, not again, please, please. Hit me, hit me, don’t- no!” 

The last sight Blue sees is the crowbar coming for his head, and the last thing he hears is the breaking of chains and the vicious roar of an angry monster coming for revenge. The screams of his brothers and their tortures fades away, and Blue slips from his shattered body.


End file.
